Why? cause i was out voted
by Team-SethClearwater101
Summary: bella is a member of the vicus luna along with her 2 sisters ginger and olivia. what happens when they meet the quileute wolves?
1. you are the voices in my head

CREATE THE STORY!

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! ...only kyle

okay...i need help writing a story for bella and paul. this ia all fan based. tell me your ideas and ill make that into the story.

i need girls who want to be in the story email ar review and tell me what you character will look like and his/her name. (leahs in the story to)

then tell me whos imprint you want to be. here the guys in the story.

WOLVES CULLENS

sam emmett  
jared jasper  
seth edward =(  
jacob kyle (my new vamp! i only like this one quick look over of him: lanky but built, black hair covering part of one eye. and electric blue eyes)

quil

embry  
leah

LOVE,

AMANDA


	2. introductions

DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight no copy right intended

Hot, tempermental, and... CARING?

i watched as my friends phased in our clearing. i phased along with them when i realized they were waiting for me.

(**Luna,****olivia,****ginger)**

**Finally!**

**sorry i took so long queeen (sarcasm)**

okay you guys stop fighting. we've got to get to the rez so we can join the pack.

sure,sure (me and ginger say things at the same time like now.)

i guess you are all probably wondering who are you? well to answer you question i am Bella. everyone calls me Luna so i go by that. im tha alpha of the vicus luna. now you asking what is that. it the shapeshifting clan of forks washington. we can only shift to wolves like the quileute wolves. i have carmel colored hair down to my shoulder blades with on ice blue streak covering part of my left eye. i have exotic electric blue eyes. My eyes are the same as my wolfs eyes. im all black (A/N not trying to be racist) with silver streaks and a white blaze going down my face in the shape of a cresant moon. im very skinny as in model type skinny but i have muscle. not much,but enough. im 17 along with my 2 sisters Ginger and Oliver. were triplets although we dont look the same.

ginger is my Beta. she has long black hair with puple and blue highlights. were all skinny and muscled. which comes in handy. ;). she has violet eyes cause of her wolf and her wolf is the whitest of white ever and when the sun shines on her coat it burns my eyes. gingers emo, yet scince we heal so quickly it doesnt even phase her.

Olivia is my 3 sister. she has long black curly hair. she's the tannest of us all. and she is my gamma. her eyes are a green that have a navy blue outline in them. her wolfs color is black like mine but no white and she has red streaks.

you would think that with me being alpha i would boss everyone around and shove orders in everyones face like the preacious sam ulley. i hate him sooo much. but no. we share the spot but i have more of the temper therefore making me the alpha.

to tell you a little more about ourselves we dont have parents. they died when were 13. so scince then we've live on our own. we decided that we were tired of the heartbraking memories so were just going to join the quileute wolves. ginger and olivia's idea. i was out voted. this should be fun. hint my sarcasm.


	3. Embry and his imprint

DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight...(sighs sadly)

TAKE THE POLL FOR THE LATER CHAPTER:

should bella have some one else imprint on her besides seth? if yes, who?

ENJOY!

* * *

Ginger,olivia and i were on our way tho the rez. i stopped when i smelled them.

luna-ugh...guys?

olivia and ginger-yah?

luna-i can't do this.

ginger-why? come on we out voted you anyway. you have to!

luna-fine! but both of you shut it.

they were both instantly quite. i smiled inwardly to myself but it came out mor of a wolfish grin. we arived outside of the alpha, sam's house. i shuddered at the thought of me joining him. we phased back and put our shorts and tank top's on.

"ok lets get this over with." i dragged out. i trudged up to the front door and knocked

"ill get it" i heard a high female voice say. the door opened. they're stood a women with soft curly almost balck hair and almost black eyes that felt as if they could read your every move, and honestly...it kinda scared me.

"can i help you?" she asked sweetly. before i could say anything ginger spoke up.

"yah. were looking for sam ulley. the alpha. we know he's here we can smell him, and his pack." i turned my head and glared. she shrugged her shoulders and olivia slapped her in the back of the head.

"ow! what the hell?"

"that is fo being a moron...like usual" i rolled my eyes at the two and turned twoards the lady in the door way. her eyes wide.

"sorry for ginger. she always gets to the point. im Bella. but call me luna." i said reaching my hand out to her.

"oh umm, im Hannah. sams girlfriend." she said. she said girlfriend louder than the rest as if i was here to steal him. me. steal .

"is sam here?" i asked already knowing the answer.

"um yah one sec. sam?" she shouted.

"coming! we heard a deep voice shout back. he soon appeared at the door wearing all but cut off shorts that hung low on his hips. he placed his arm around hannah protectively. **must be him imprint **i thought

"hello sam. may we come in? we have somthing to discuss" i said very alpha like

"of course" he said eyeing me suspiciusly as we all walked inside. when we entered the house we were greeted by 3 huge guys. they were all shirtless and only had cutoff shorts. all their laughing and joking ceased as they took in the sight before them.

"so you said you had something to discuss?" sam said getting staight to the point letting hannah go back to the kitchen.

"yes but i think its best that we intrduce ourselves first and say something about ourselves" ginger said quickly.

"im Bella. and i'm the Alpha of the Vicus luna. you call me bella thoe and i will destroy you. everyone calls me luna. i was named after my mother but since she loved the moon, she always called me Luna like our tribe. and we will tell you our stories later but for now we will do intro's. we will say this again when we meet everybody else to." i said. i looked over to ginger so she got it that it was her turn to go.

"my names ginger and im Beta of the vicus luna and olivia and Luna her are my sisters. were triplets although we don't look the same." she nudged olivia who was staring at the ground.

"im olivia and im gamma of the vicus luna." olivia stated with no emotion looking at the ground. still. she always was the shyest of the three of us.

"okay. im sam and im the alpha." sam said. next was the shorter one of the looking at the ground.

"im Embry Call and im Beta." he said looking at us. as soon as he said hi name oliva's head snapped up so quick i would have thought it hurt. then his eyes rested on oliva's.

he looked at her as if a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and her the same. i realized that look.

"EMBRY CALL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!" me and ginger said at the same time. ginger and i lost it. we lunged for him still in human form getting ready to phase.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL

should bella have some one else imprint on her besides seth? if yes, who?

THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRITE!


	4. why?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT... CURSE YOU STEPHANIE MYER!

MUST READ! sorry peoples i accedently put as we lunged for him. when i ment it was only luna lunging for him. ginger was trying to calm her down. sorry for that wrong draft and i dont want to change it again so im just doing this.

please take the pole to help me decide:

should bella have some one else imprint on her besides seth? if yes, who?

chapter 4

WHY?

previously:

_"EMBRY CALL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!" I yelled and i lost it. i lunged for him still in human form getting ready to phase._

NOW:

when i lunged i caught him by the collar of his shirt taking him backwards off the chair, me following suit. i stradled him and held him by his throat to the floor. while ginger was trying to pry me off of him. i wasnt moving an inch

"what the hell?" olivia yelled at me and ginger. i ingnored her while ginger got up and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the house. everyone was shocked at my outbursts and actions.

"you think i wont kill you right here call?" i asked glaring. i got my face right down to his only inches apart. "well your wrong cause i would. only scince you are now my sisters puppy i wont hurt you... to much. but i swear to god. if you EVER hurt her i will rip your throat out and i wont let anyone stop me. is. that. clear. call?" he just nodded numbly and i let him go and he scampered up to the counter and was wheezing trying to breathe. he glanced up to look at me and shrunk away and shivered from fear. **Good, i scared him. cause i ment every word i said. **i thought.

i walked out side to find a very pissed off olivia and a very annoyed ginger.

"what the hell did you do to him? if you hurt him i swear i will fight you to the death!" she shouted at me. i was stunned. had i actually did that to sweet olivia?

"i didnt hurt him. i just had a little...disscusion and we went over some...terms that had to be cleared up."

she seemed to settle down a little and ginger then turned to me.

"why?" she asked almost pleading. i walked over to a rock and sat down and put my head in my hands.

"because she is my sister and i dont want to lose her." i said. you could hear the sadness coming from my voice.

"your not going to lose her. shes just going to have some one to protect her and love her. she will never be hurt again. think about it. maybe we'll all find our mated here." she said compassionetly.

"your right but if someone imprints on you please have the guys drag me out of the house because i know you can kick my butt from her to florida when your pissed," i laughed to her.

"fine now lets go in before something else happens." after ginger said this we walked inside. embry sat in the farthest seat away from me-smart boy-and we started the inro's again.

the one sitting next to embry was a bit taller than embry he wasnt as muscled as the rest but he looked sweeter than te rest did.

"im jared and im gamma" he said and smiled a pleasent smile at us. the last one was the biggest one of all. he had black hair that was sorta messy. but that looked good on him. really good.

he smirked.-dang! he caught me staring-i looked at his eyes. "like what you see?" he said with amusement clearly in his eyes

"maybe" i said and winked. we all laughed at that. im just glad there were no more imprints.

yet.

**please review! take the poll to help decide for the next chapters. the more revies the faster i write!**

**poll:**

should bella have some one else imprint on her besides seth? if yes, who?


	5. imprinting

CHAPTER 6!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

the evening continued on as planned. which consisted of eating,laughing,and being accepted in to the quileute wolf pack. tonight was a bonfire where we were gona meet the rest of the pack. ginger is to hyped up. i think olivia has trouble not drooling over embry, after he is shirtless. that and he's her imprint. so anyway ere on our way to first veach right now when i start hearing laughing. i look around trying to pinpoint the sound. i jumped when sams deep voice yelled

"hey guys were here!" all the laughing stoped and the boys ran to meet us. "guys lets get back so we can introduce ourselves."

several 'ok' or 'whatever's rang thrue the air as the boy's anwered. we walked up to the fire and i noticed many girls around the fire. we sat down and began the introductions.

"okay luna you first" sam said.

"alright. my name is bella. but you call me luna. i WAS alpha" i glared at sam he just held up his hands in serender and backed away."of the vicus luna. the vicus luna was a shapeshifting tribe."

"im ginger and im beta of the vicus luna"

"im olivia and im gamma of the vicus luna"

"okay now the wolves you havent met" sam said.

" im seth and im 17" when seth looked at me he was looking at me funny.

"im quill and if you need help i this town let me know" he said to us and gave us a smile and a wink.

"im leah and i hate sam ulley." leah said. O.M.G i love her already (not a sam ulley fan)

"leah?" i asked

"what." she said coldly

" me and you are gonna get a long just fine" i said with a knowing look her way. she looked at me and smiled and busted up laughing.

**yes! she got the message. ..**

the intros continued.

thats when the most handsome boy in the world looked up to meet my gaze.

he had the most beautiful chocholate eyes that i could just swim in. i felt the world drift away as if it were only me and this god. thats when he spoke looking directly at me with a love filled stare.

"my name is paul. and your my imprint"


	6. the fight

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! I WAS AT MY FATHERS *HATE HIM!* i will continue to write and update while i can! sorry it's so short ill try to write a longer one soon!**___**remember**_**: READ AND REVIEW! **

Luna's (bella) POV

i sat there stunned. _**did he just say im his imprint? **_i continued staring at this god like creature in front of me till i heard my sisters growl i snapped out of my trance and looked over to see olivia and ginger in their wolf forms going to lunge at paul who wasalso in his wolf form but just standing there and not ready to defend himself.

i phased and lunged at them, barreling into them just as they were about to collide with my imprint i got up and stood in front of paul acting as his sheild.

luna- **back. off.**

ginger-** no! he imprinted on you!**

olivia-** yah! and he's the most tempermental he could kill you!**

paul- **I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I LOVE HER!**

all our minds went quiet

luna- **you love me?**

paul- **of course. whats not to love about you? your beautiful and intellegent and you would defend me agaisnt your own sisters. will you accept the imprint?**

luna- **of course i will. i love you too paul.**

paul nudged his nose in my neck and i the same as we stood their inhailing eachothers scent for a while.

olivia-** okay okay we get it we over reacted.**

ginger- **yah were sorry now stop your cuddling and phase back so we can all talk. again and we promise not to attack him again.**

luna & paul- **kk**

we phased back and paul turned to me.

"thank you so much for accepting our imprint i will stop at nothing to keep you safe. i love you and you are my life now." as soon as he said this we heard a rustle in the bushes and embry was in front of olivia and paul was in front of me acting as a sheild.

"she wont be for long you know, i always get what i want. And i want. her." a deep voice said but no shape emerged. as soon as the mystery voice had disappesred all the wolves growled. that was when i recogninized the voices smell. it was close and it was moving. there is only one explination for the smell.

Vampire.

_**THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UPDATE!**_


	7. Unexpected Happening

**Diaclaimer: i do not own twilight... yet *laughs evily***

**seth- are you okay?**

**me- of course im fine seth... wait... SETH!... HIIIIIIII!**

**seth-HIIIIIIIIII!**

**me- do u wann be in this chapter? **

**seth- yes**

**me- do you want an imprint?**

**seth-yes**

**me- can i be your imprint?**

**seth-yes... wait... WHAT?**

**me- HAH I WIN!**

**seth -ok then... can i kiss you?**

**me- okay **

***kisses seth***

**me-HAH! I STILL WIN *seth looks at me confused-shrugs shoulders-and walks away***

**This chapter goes out to my fans who wanted to see the vampires... well the cullens arent in... yet. the more reviews the quicker i update... i had 2 reviews. therefore i didn't update that quickly. **

RECAP:

_i knew that smell anywhere. Vampire._

NOW:

the boys held their positions with steady grounding. paul was growling at the spot where the voice had come from. seth spoke up from across the fire.

"he's moving, and quickly" he stood up and sprinted into the forest with sam and jake right behind him.

"we'll be back luna we just have to take care of this leach" embry said leaving oliva by herself with a lost look in her face. paul still standing his ground suddenly relaxed and turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"im not going to let him get you bellsy - i dont care i like your real name- i promise" he whispered against my hair. he kissed me softly on the lips and pulled me to the fire. olivia had finaly come back from her spacing out and joined us on the log. it was just me. paul. and olivia.

we were calm and enjoying the fire when a howl was heard in the distance.

"realy sam? realy right now?" i said getting up from cuddling with paul. he laughed and helped olivia up. we ran for the tree line, striped and phased.

paul-** you look absolutly stunning as a wolf**

olivia-** awww thank you paul, i mean im more of the less complamented type but tha-**

i interupted her mid thought

me- **he was talking about me olivia... thank you paul.**

paul-** you're welcome **

sam- **i'm sorry to interrupt your love fest but we have a vampire trying to kill us! **

me- **were coming! hold on!**

we ran as fast as we could. yet i don't think it was fast enough. i looked up when we reached the clearing and what i saw tore me apart. the pack was being ambushed by a vampire clan.

sam-**paul! help seth! he's surrounded!**

paul-**I'm on it!**

sam-**luna! get to jacob! he's across the feild!**

olivia-**sam! where's Embry? is he okay?**

we colud all here the panick in her voice... suddenly we got our answer. a howl ripped through our thoughts as we heard our comrad fall. _**(A/N: i could be mean and give you a cliffy but i wont)**_

oliva high tailed it to embry. The leaches gave in and retreated.

olivia- **EMBRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!**

we could hear the desperation and sadness in her voice as she stared at her imprint. bitten and dying.

olivia-**SOME ONE HELP HIM! PLEASE!**

sam-**okay. the only way we can save him is if one of us gives him blood of our own kind. perferably the imprints and we have to work fast he's losing the battle.**

olivia phased back, found a rock and slit her wrist. she put her wrist to his mouth just as he closed his eyes and stopped struggling.

"EMBRY! please! come on... drink... please embry don't leave me!" she sobbed.

suddenly sam was phased back and pulling her away from our soldier.

"i'm sorry olivia... he's gone."

_**OHHHHHHH cliffy! what happens to olivia and embry?**_

**if you want me to update sooner review! sorry to those i didn't update sooner but i had 2 reviews so i wasn't going to update untill i got more but i never did. soooo this is for my fans who did review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. no more of a brother

**CHAPTER 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**ok this is to the 3 reviews i got... especially my friend shelby... who i kinda made mad... soooo heres a short chapter of what's happening... enjoy!**

RECAP:

_"i'm sorry olivia... he's gone."_

NOW:

i stood their shocked. embry was gone. olivia weeped some more as we all phased back. when i treied to comfort her she sobbed harder than before.

"It's all my fault." i said sadly as paul pulled me away from olivia once again

"no it's not. that leach got to him before we could stop him." he said slowly as if his brother just dying was just know setting in. i tried to get him to look at me but he wouldn''s when it hit me, the imprint dies soon after the wolf and Paul knew it was my fault.

i killed Embry, and soon to be my own sister.

"i... i have to go fix this" i said as i ran for embry's body. i kneeled next to him and took the rock olivia found to slice my wrist. i knew it was too late but i HAD to try. "please embry... for your brothers, for your family... for your imprint"

When i said imprint i heard a slow beat.

"come on... come on drink!" still nothing but that slow beat that was fading. "forget this." i said and squeezed my wrist so the blood would flow into his mouth. 4.5.6 drops. nothing.

everyone's eyes were on me now. about 30 seconds later the beat got stronger.

i looked down and stared at embry hoping something was going to happen.

i was right...

embry's eyes shot open and he took a sharp intake of breath. him breathing wasn't the thing that scared me. every one's reaction was the same as mine. olivia stopped crying. everything was silent as we all gazed into embry's red eyes.

_**I hope you liked it! review if you want to read about what embry is!**_

_**i want more than 3 reviews! come people click the litle button! it's not hard to do!**_


	9. i need you

**Im sorry i havn't updated in i don't know how long. i've been busy... but also... people need to review or i don't update. and as for people who think this is a waste has no plot or what ever if you don't like it why are you still reading it? exactly my point. i wanna thank all my readers espeacially: **_Stevie Rae, Invader Rin, Wolfpacklover, MizzD13, ariana kaylani, charchar25._

stevie rae, invader rin, and wolfpacklover are my biggest fans. this chapter is dedicated to them! 

**i got 6 reviews for chapter 8! for me to update again to chapter 10 i want at least 13 reviews. and for those of you who are confused, bella (luna) saved embry because she's... KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!**

**P.S. stephanie myer owns twilight... gr**

RECAP

_embry's eyes shot open and he took a sharp intake of breath, him breathing wasn't the thing that scared me. every one's reaction was the same as mine. olivia stopped crying. everything was silent as we all gazed into embry's red eyes._

NOW: bella P.O.V (luna)

i jumped back to paul at the sight of his eyes.

embry sat up and looked around

"woah... i feel... weird... olivia?" he asked

"embry?" she replied with slight tremors in her voice from crying

"are you okay? why is everyone looking at me weird?"

"umm... embry? u were bit... ur eyes... ur not normal anymore." paul said from my side. embry's eyes locked with mine.

"is it true?"

"im so sorry embry" i said sobbing. i ran to his side before paul could grab me. i launched myself into his arms to hug him and i felt him stiffen beneath me. "whats wong?" i pulled back a little bit to look at him.

"i can smell your blood... it smells... good" he said looking at me in hunger. i was pulled back by an angry paul in a protective stance.

"embry. your part vampire... your no longer apart of the wolves. im sorry." sam said pulling olivia away and leaving.

"SAM! PLEASE! NO! i need you guys! i need olivia! i need her! i love her! PLEASE PLEASE! SAM DONT DO THIS TO ME!" embry said on his knees with his head in his hands. "...you guys are all i have left... please dont take that away from me..."

i had silent tears running down my cheeks by now. i had to do something.

"please sam. let him stay with us. if he does something bad we can punish him them. im sure ginger would glady help take care of him with me and olivia. dont take our brother away from us. " i said

"fine. come along embry." we all had smiles on our faces as we saw embry and olvia hug and walk off.

"baby?" paul called. _hmmm must have spaced out..._

"yah?"

"you comin?" he asked

"ummm give me a second. i'll catch up with you" i said and ran up behind leah who was sitting on a boulder.

"HI!" i yelled and she screamed and fell off the rock. i was laughing so hard i didn't see her tackle me.

"NOT FAIR" i yelled laughing

"LIFES NOT FAIR! AND PAY BACKS A BITCH!" **(A/N: ahahahahaha PUN INTENDED! also inside joke if you know me personaly lol) **we stopped fighting and got up. "so. what you want?" she asked

"well... i was thinking... what can we do to make sames life miserable?" i asked in the sweetes voice possible.

"hmmm... most likely distract all the wolves... bein in a pack full of boys has advantages and disadvantages. one of them is we can distract them with the right sway of our bodies." she said and laughed silently

"great. i have the perfect stuff for that at my house. come by tomorrow around noon?"

"deal" we laughed and walked, arms linked, back to sams house. we came in through the front door and all eyes looked at us. all sounds stopped. all attention was on us.

"what? can 2 girls be friends with out being questioned?" i said with a snotty attitude. jared was gonna be stupid and make a comment.

"yah but with LEAH? are you ok? did you get hit on the head?" i looked to the side and saw sams throwing knife set. **(A/N: In my story theres one. deal with it) **before anyone could blink i had the knives out, thrown and one on either side of his head. every ones mouths dropped.

"you wanna say that again jared? or are you ok?" i said with venom in my voice. leah is like my sister and no one is gonna mess with her.

"im good." _thats what i thought..._

"Damn baby! that was so friggen hott!" i blushed

"ahahah bellsy boo is blushing!" embry said from the kitchen

"thats ok embry. i got your knife in my hand. sleep with one eye open!"he i said with a straight face

"you don't know where i live!" he said

"really? u live to streets down on 46th, 3rd house to left, 2nd room on the second story and ur beds on the... left wall" i said looking him in the eye. his mouth dropped and he ran outta the house screaming 'stalker'.

"how did you know that?" paul asked raising an eye brow at me

"easy. his mind isn't that closed off" we all laughed as we could hear embry out back screaming "MY SISTER IS A STALKER! LOCK YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS!"

just then we heard that voice again.

"_you will soon be mine luna... this is my game... you are my prize" _

**sorry it's short. but i don't have alot of reviews. so... yah little reviews = little chaper. click the button to review and find out whats gonna happen. if i get little reviews ecpect the story to be updated in a month or so. maybe longer. if i dont get my 13 reviews i wont update. simple as that. call me mean but i want reviews in exchange for writing for you guyz. get it? got it? good. PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. stupid leach

**~sorry i havn't updated in forever but i've been swamped with homework and test. i went to the san fran convention and met boo boo stewart and kiowa gordan. all i can say is... AMAZING! i danced with kiowa and it wasn't a slow dance ;) ahaha. i only got about 4 reviews on my last chapter and 2 say the least i was hurt. if i don't get more reviews than that on this one im going to discontinue my story. :/ i apologize to my readers who enjoy this story but i need to know if you guys still like it. im sorry! so this is a short chapter but i still need those reviews. please?~**

_**disclaimer: i don't own anything except my characters!**_

__** ON WITH THE STORY!**

as we all watched embry runing around telling everyone i was a stalker and to lock up there house i decided to go for a walk, no matter how amusing this was. **(A/N the stalker thing is a true thing that my friend did to me. it was funny watching her run around the neighbor hood doing that lol) **i walked out the back door and into the tree lining. i heard that voice in the house and it was coming from over here. im glad pauls not out here. he wouldn't let me investigate. grrrrr.

i continued walking when the vampire stench hit me. i gagged and went to phase when out of no where i was knocked to the ground and someone was ontop of me.

"Finally. you know? your not very bright for a mutt..." i opened my eyes to see a vampire with golden eyes and bronzed hair. i kicked him off me and i jumped up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" i screamed at him. he's the voice i've been hearing... makes sense now.

"dear bella... what i want? is you. you draw me to you... your... appealing... interesting... something i've never seen before"

"as much as i'd like to thank you for that i have a boyfriend to get back to, and some boys to torcher so could you hurry this up?" he was wearing me thin. damn vampire's probably from 1800's... stupid century ugh... all formal talking... ick...

"your coming with me." i scoffed

"make me leach" my hands started shaking and i phased as i lunged at him.

i got a hold of his arm and ripped it off. he screached and it sounded like metal. i could hear all the guys running towards the woods now. i was distracted by the sounds of there foot falls to realize i left myself open, he deliverd a blow to my jaw and i flew into a tree and i didn't get up. the guys were there and i could just lay here. i felt a nose nudge my jaw and i whinned and whimpered but didn't get up.

"guys, give her some space, i think her jaws fractured" i'll need to thank sam for that.

"bella? oh my goodness! what happened to her!" i could hear olivia in the back.

"IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL THAT LEACH!" leave it to ginger to get to the point...

"she needs to phase back so i can fix her imjuries. oliva? run back to the house and get some clothes. paul? come comfort her."

i felt a hand touch my side and someone pet my ears... my eyes slowly opened and everything was all blury but soon cleared after a few blinks.

"bella sweety you need to phase back. im right here and im with you through this. come on bella girly. phase for me please?"

i closed my eyes and thought of paul and what we have together when all of a sudden i was in pain through out my jaw lining. i felt clothes being put on me and i was lifted into someones arms.

"i got you bellsy boo" it was jared

"thanks jared" i whispered softly as to not move my jaw too much.

"anytime baby sissy, go to sleep, you need you rest."

i took his advice and drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming of paul... but not before i heard that voice again.

_you shouldn't have done that mutt... your gonna get it. you WILL be mine._


	11. AN

**~sorry guyz this is just an authors note~**

**to who ever reviewed my story "twilight drools" with the message:**

what the hell omg ur not folloowing the rules vampire venom = poison to  
shapeshifters not having them turned argh good chapter by the way.  
&

AWESOME but HURRY UP AND FINISH THE GODDAMN STORY argh 

**yes i know im a slow updater and i know i didn't follow the rules. i like to make my own twists NOT go along with what its supposed to do, please do not review my story if you are gonna make comments like that. its my story and i write what can keep people interested. i don't think people want to read the same damn thing EVERY time they read a fanfic. so i add different things than a normal fan fic. im not trying to be rude but please don't put me down for MY own twist in the twilight realm. plus don't tell me when to finish my story. you are not the writer. if your gonna put me down stop reading my damn story PLEASE HAVE SOME RESPECT!**


	12. OH SHIT

~**im apologizing to my readers by updating alot tonight so please keep reading and reviewing! it makes my day! and plz no put downs or rude comments.~**

_**disclaimer: i own nothing except my own characters!**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

i woke up in some room. my head was pounding and embry was putting something cold on my jaw. i groaned then yelped when my jaw moved cause then pain.

"easy bellz! easy"

"not to be mean but why are you here and not paul or somethin?" i closed my eyes and enjoyed the cold

"its like 3 in the morning and... i don't sleep... remember?"

"oh... yah..."

"but hey its fine, its not soo bad..."

"its not fine embry. its my fault your like this! im soo soo sorry! i'll never make it up to you..."

"don't blame your self for something you couldn't change" tears ran down my face as i thought about what had happened "its my fault bella. i got bit because i was being careless. but you saved me. your blood brought me back. it shouldn't have happened. i should be in the feild. dead."

i sat up and he sat next to me. "how bout this" i countered "were even"

he looked like he was thinking about it "deal" i laughed and he hugged me. "now go to bed. your jaw will be healed when you wake up"

"mmm k" i layed back down and fell asleep

this time i woke up to kisses being trailed down my jaw. i lifted my head to grant them more access and i heard a husky laugh... _OH HELL NO!_ i thought

i flipped paul over and just laughed at his shocked expression.

"didn't think i'd let you continue now did you?"

he just nodded

"well.. we could play a game... 20 Q?"

"uh... sure?" i let him up and we sat on the bed facing eachother.

"i'll start... how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"9. how many boy friends have you had?"

"hmm... 8? 9? somethin like that. do you regret anything in your life?"

"no. are you a virgin?" my face held complete shock

"what kinda question is that?"

"answer it..."

"..."

"what was that?"

"yes..."

"really?"

"yah... OKAY NEW TOPIC! did you watch the super bowl?"

"no. why are you ebarresed about that?"

"cause... i just am. im gonna go for a run"

"ok... can i come?"

"NO!" i shouted louder then intended

"fine..."

i ran outside and phased as soon as i hit the forsest. _omg i can't believe he asked that! too embarrising! ugh! out of everything he could ask he HAS to ask that!_

i growled and sped off. i smelt that leach again. _fuck this im gonna kill him_

he appeared in front of me and i lunged i tore him apart in seconds and ran back to the house. i appeared in the front door breathing heavily.

"i kill our leach."

everyone came and hugged me. paul scolded me for fighting him without me. just then the phone rang. i answered

"hello?"

"_hello. yes this is carlisle cullen and we request a meeting concerning the regards of one of your pack members and my son."_

oh shit... i killed a cullen... 


End file.
